No diré que es amor
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Satsuki no quiere aceptar que se ha enamorado del dulce Hyuga, a pesar de todo lo que digan Naruko y Sai. (GenderBender) Songfic.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto** **, la canción tampoco, la historia sí.**

* * *

 **NO DIRÉ QUE ES AMOR**

Sus dos amigas veían como la hermosa pelinegra no dejaba de dar vueltas en el salón, casi parecía que haría un agujero. Ninguna decía algo, sabían que si hablaban solo lograría ponerla de peor humor, pero Naruko se estaba estresando al verla moverse de un lado a otro mientras solo murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

—¡Quieres sentarte de una vez! ¡No puedes seguir así! —soltó la rubia desesperada, logrando que la azabache la mirara mal.

—Solo déjala, esté en la fase de negación, lo leí en un libro—aclaró la otra pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, que parecía falsa.

 **Si hablas de amar a un gran hombre.**

 **A lo peor te equivocas,**

 **Luego el dolor se te refleja.**

 **La historia es vieja, te vuelves loca.**

La Uchiha solo la fulminó con la mirada, ella no estaba en fase de negación, ya que no había nada que negar. ¡Nada! Ella no estaba enamorada de Hinata Uchiha, no lo estaba. Era cierto que el peliazul era amable, dulce y responsable, además de respetuoso y muy atento. Pero su cerebro y razón le decían que enamorarse de él sería la peor decisión que podría llegar a tomar. Ya que el Hyuga la acabaría lastimando, porque él no estaba enamorado de ella.

Y claro, eso era lo que más odiaba, porque no entendía porque no la podía querer. Vale, se metía con él y le hacía la vida imposible, pero la mayoría de las veces era su culpa por flirtear con la estúpida de Tonemi.

 ** _¿A quién crees que engañas?_**

 ** _Él es tierra y paraíso._**

 ** _No uses artimañas, nena solo es un aviso._**

—¡Dejen de decir tonterías! —gritó exaltada.

—¡Ya está bien Satsuki, afróntalo! Te gusta Hinata-kun—soltó molesta la blonda.

—Concuerdo esta vez con la idiota—habló la azabache de piel pálida, recibiendo una fulminante mirada de la ojiazul.

Ambas sabían que la pelinegra estaba muy enamorada del chico, no podía engañarlas, estaba más claro que el agua; ella era siempre mucho mas cruel con él que con cualquier otra persona. Además, el Hyuga era un muy buen chico, así que tampoco era tan difícil enamorarse de él.

—¡Cállense las dos! —dijo molesta Satsuki. —¡No digan el nombre de ese tonto afeminado!

 ** _No te hagas la fría._**

 ** _Claro como el día, vemos tu interior._**

—En un libro dice que lo mejor es afrontar la verdad—aclaró Sai.

—Tiene razón, además esta más claro que el agua, él te gusta. Y no te culpo—dijo Naruko con cara pervertida, haciendo que la Uchiha la fulminara con la mirada por lo último que había dicho.

 **Que va, no habléis, no lo acepto, no, no.**

—¡Basta! No es cosa vuestra, así que dejadme en paz—dijo histérica.

 ** _Por él estas, ¿de qué vas?, niégalo._**

Naruko y Sai intercambiaron miradas, su amiga no quería aceptar la verdad, y tampoco era tan difícil, solo debía ser sincera, pero claro, para que un Uchiha fue honesta con sus sentimientos debía acabarse el mundo.

—Parece que no quiere salir de la fase de negación—dijo la pálida chica.

—Sí, parece que no quiere aceptar que la chica mala se ha enamorado del dulce Hinata—habló Naruko burlona.

 **Es un cliché, yo lo sé, no es amor.**

—Que cliché tan estúpido, yo no estoy enamorada de él, no lo estoy—volvió a decir, casi perdiendo los estribos.

 **Todo es hermoso en el principio,**

 **El corazón se nos salta.**

 **La mente grita, ten más juicio.**

 **Si es que no quieres llorar por nada.**

La Uchiha deseaba con todo su corazón que esas palabras fueran ciertas, más en el fondo sabía que no eran así. Había caído por el principito Hyuga, y no entendía el porqué, él era todo lo contrario a su tipo ideal. Pero aún así su corazón se aceleraba solo con él, a pesar de todas las señales de advertencia que le indicaba su cabeza, pero no parecían muy efectivos.

 ** _Tú sigue negando, lo que quieres, lo que sientes._**

 ** _No estamos tragando, es amor. Es evidente._**

 ** _Tienes que admitirlo, te has pillado fuerte._**

 ** _Dilo, ya, ya, ya está._**

—Pues sí que te ha pillado fuerte—dijo resignadamente Naruko.

—Sí, debería aceptarlo de una vez—habló la azabache sonriendo otra vez de esa manera tan cínica.

 **Que va, ni hablar.**

 **No lo digo, no, no.**

Y a pesar de todo lo que intentaba decir sus dos amigas ella seguía negándolo, seguía diciéndoles lo mismo, contradiciéndolas, diciendo que lo que decían no era cierto.

 ** _Tu estas por él. Mírate, míralo._**

—Vamos, basta de tantas escusas. Mírate, estás loca por él—volvió a decir la rubia.

¿ **Ah, sí, lo veis?, yo lo sé, no es amor.**

—Sabía que veías cosas de más, pero realmente estás loca. No es amor lo que siento por el tonto Hyuga—se volvió a excusar.

 ** _Pues yo lo he visto, pero repites que no es amor._**

—Sigues repitiendo lo mismo, pero respecto a lo que yo veo, eso no parece cierto—corroboró Sai.

 **Que no lo veis, yo lo sé.**

Se estaba molestando de verdad ¡que no lo entendían!, ella ya lo sabía, solo no quería aceptarlo, porque si sabía que lo decía en voz alta acabaría cometiendo la ridícula locura de querer confesarse a él, y eso jamás podía pasar.

 ** _¿Sí no es amor?_**

No comprendían porque la Uchiha seguía tratando de engañarlas, era amor, claramente era amor.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? Una enfermedad incurable—dijo sarcástica la Uzumaki, acrecentando el mal humor de Satsuki.

—Supongo que el amor a veces dura toda la vida, lo leí una vez—informó la otra chica.

 **Que me dejéis, yo lo sé.**

—¡Ya está bien! ¡Parad las dos! —exclamaba enfadada.

 ** _Deja el desdén, sabes que es amor._**

—Satsuki, si no dejan todos esos miedos, y le dices a Hinata-kun lo que siente al final Tonemi se te va a adelantar y será ella quien se confiese a Hinata—explicó la blondo sorprendiendo a la morocha.

—Escuchamos como se lo decía a una de sus amigas—dijo la otra pelinegra.

Tras haber oído lo que sus amigas habían dicho el miedo se apoderó de la Uchiha, no quería perderlo, pero sabía que si se confesaba y la rechazaba el resultado sería peor.

—Perdonad, pero ¿habéis visto a Tonemi? —preguntó Hinata entrando al aula de repente.

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas de golpe, esperaban que el chico no hubiese escuchado nada de lo habían dicho.

—¿Por qué la buscas? —preguntó Naruko inocentemente, pero Satsuki se lo agradecía. Ahora mismo le encantaba que su extraña amiga careciera de sentido común.

—Me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante, pero no la encuentro—contestó ocasionando un ligero suspiro que provino de la Uchiha, que se alegra que la tonta peliblanca aún no se hubiera confesado con el ojiperla.

—¿Ella te gusta? —preguntó Sai avergonzando al Hyuga, que negaba frenéticamente, para luego mirar de reojo a la azabache, que le devolvió la mirada.

Naruko al ver esto sonrió zorrunamente, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para que su mejor amiga sea sincera y le dijera a Hinata como se sentía, además, notaba que el peliazul tenía mucho interés en ella.

—¡Olvidé algo! —dijo exageradamente la rubia. —Sai-chan, ven y acompáñame—dijo jalando a la pelinegra.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, Satsuki solo quería salir de allí.

—Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa dulce que hizo sonrojar a la Uchiha

 **En voz alta, no diré, que es mi amor…**

—¡No vayas con Tonemi! —exigió en voz alta.

Naruko, que estaba con Sai afuera se sobó la sien, eso no era lo que tenía que decirle en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el Hyuga extrañado por la petición de la chica.

En ese momento Satsuki tenía un fuerte debate interno, no decírselo y verlo junto a otra chica o decírselo y que la pudiera rechazar. Pero entonces lo recordó, ella era una Uchiha, todo aquello era ridículo, su orgullo estaba frente a todo.

—Porque eres mío—respondió con más tranquilidad que la que tenía.

Rápidamente el rostro del primogénito de los Hyuga adquirió un rojo escarlata, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar. Y empeoraba con cada paso que la Uchiha daba al acercarse a él.

Inesperadamente tomó la mano del chico y lo empezó a guiar fuera del salón.

No pensaba dejar que ninguna arpía se acercarse a él.

Ninguna.

* * *

 **Notas de autora: acepto críticas constructivas, ya que, aunque me gusta como me ha quedado siento que hay algo que no me cuadra, y con sus opiniones podría ver que es. Gracias por leerlo y dejarme un review.**


End file.
